


Pooky and Schmoopy

by Gaia_bing



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, I am so sorry, M/M, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Schmoop, Silly, Strangers, Stupid Sickness Making Me Do This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 01:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1327597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaia_bing/pseuds/Gaia_bing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who the hell has just called Agron "Pooky" and why did two arms just wrap themselves around him from behind? A silly, silly fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pooky and Schmoopy

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, sorry if this one is crap. I've been feeling under the weather all weekend and so, some sugary stuff had to come out. Hope you enjoy the silliness though. :)
> 
> And I'll go back to writing "The Spice of Love" this week, promise! :D

_"POOKY!"_

That was the shout that Agron heard from behind him the second he entered the bar that night. And when two leather wearing arms wrapped themselves around him from behind and a smaller form pressed itself against his back, he thought for sure he had just either encountered a) a drunk person or b) a maniac. And so he did as every reasonable person did, he gripped one of the (nicely) muscular arms and spun himself around to see who exactly his potential attacker was. 

And when he eyes met the other person's, all previous thoughts flew right out of his head. 

Because if that person was indeed a drunken maniac...

He was the hottest drunken maniac that Agron had ever seen in his entire life.

Long, jet black hair. Dark, homely eyes. And had Agron already mentioned the fantastic muscular form this guy had? And his smile, boy he could write entire poems just about his smile. 

But hey...wait a minute...

He didn't know this guy...

So why the hell had he just called Agron "Pooky" for?

"Nasir, is everything alright?" a voice came from behind the pair of strangers and made Agron startled and his heart skip a beat. _Nasir_ , the guy's name was Nasir. What a beautiful, gorgeous name. He could also write entire poems just about this guy's name...

Grinning as wide as he could, but making Agron see that it was a fake smile instead of a truthful one, Nasir as he was called turned around and said with the most cheerful voice that he could muster: "Of course everything's alright, Castus! Why wouldn't they be? Not when my boyfriend is here!" And that's when Agron noticed a second man coming closer to them, someone with dark skin and an upset look upon his face. 

Wait...did the guy just called him his boyfriend? Didn't they just meet like two minutes ago!?

"Hey...uh..." Agron tried to retort, but Nasir turned around once again, gripped his forearms tightly and looked at him with pleading eyes while saying through gritted teeth:

"Of course you're my boyfriend, right Pooky? I mean, I wouldn't have talked to Castus about you all night if you weren't, right? About how much we love each other and how once we get out of school, we're going to get married and live inside a house with lots and lots ands lots of kids? And don't let me forget about all of the absolutely hot, amazing, mind-blowing sex we have every single day and every single night? Right, my sweet, dear Pooky?"

The smaller man blinked his eyes once, then twice and gripped Agron's forearms even more tightly than before and the taller man would have complained about it if he wasn't entranced by the smaller man's beautiful sad and pleading eyes that just seemed to scream _"Help me, please!"_ over and over.

Agron sighed, looked at this Castus guy and then at this Nasir guy and then...

_Oh, why the hell not?_

"SCHMOOPY!" he suddenly exclaimed with the biggest smile that he himself could do, taking the man he'd just met inside his arms and hugging him as tightly as possible, somehow feeling warm all over when he felt the smaller man hug him back just as tightly. 

"Of course, I'm your boyfriend, you silly, silly man! I love you lots and lots and lots and I'll continue to love you forever and ever, you know that!" He said out loud, looking straight at Castus with a face that clearly stated: _"He's mine. Leave him alone or I'm going to fuck you up."_

And, adding a twist of his own to all of the hugging, Agron began kissing the other man wherever he could reach: his shoulder over his leather jacket, his neck, the side of his head, his forehead to finally finish right on the tip of his nose, making Nasir giggle earnestly despite himself.

Castus, who'd been looking at the nauseating happy couple all this time, clearly got the message that they were both sending to him. Sighing, he picked up his coat and before leaving the bar, said from behind his shoulder: "Sorry to have bothered you like that, Nasir. Hope you guys have a very happy life together." And with that, he was gone.

And that was the cue that made Nasir separate himself from Agron, with a deep blush upon his face and his hand scratching the back of his neck.

"S-'So sorry about that. He hasn't left me alone all night and I had no idea what to do. So I invented this crazy story about having a boyfriend, which I don't really have and when he asked me where this supposed perfect guy was, I just went for the first hot guy that I saw walking in and huh...oh god me and my stupid mouth..." he rambled on, now blushing even redder and his eyes more downcast than ever before. 

He looked back up at Agron and added: "Uhm, thanks a lot for helping me just there. So...if you don't mind and before I embarrass myself even more, I'll just be on my way." 

The smaller man was about to leave and walk out of Agron's life, just as he'd just walked into it, and Agron wouldn't have any of that. Not when this typhoon had just slammed itself right onto him and left his heart and seemingly his life into jumbled pieces in the space of just a few minutes. And so, just like the other man had done to him just a couple of minutes earlier, he took Nasir by surprise and collided their lips together. 

And by god, what a kiss it was. Butterflies, light shows, ice-melting, you name it. It was all there and then some. They both gave and they both took as much as they could, wrapped around the other like fitting puzzle pieces, like they'd always belonged together even though they had just met a couple of moments earlier.

And finally, after they didn't know how much time spent inside the other's arms, the both of them, along with their arms and their lips separated, and Agron whispered into Nasir's ear:

"I'm Agron, by the way. Nice to meet you."

The other man smiled and running his finger on the taller man's soft lip, he replied softly: 

"And I'm Nasir, but I guess you know that already. Nice to meet you too." A comfortable silence fell between two for a moment. "So, now that we got the awkward phase and the introductions out of the way, can I buy you a drink, Pooky?" the smaller man asked with a spark in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

"I'd really like that, Schmoopy." Agron replied with a slight grin, taking the other man's arm and accompanying him to the bar.

And that's how their story, no matter how strange it was, truly began. And yes, before anyone asks, Pooky and Schmoopy, as they still like to call one another to this day, had and still have lots and lots of absolutely hot, amazing and mind-blowing sex every day and every night. And when they both graduated, they did in fact get married, they did in fact buy a house and did in fact have lots and lots and lots of kids together. 

And yes, they did love one another lots and lots and would love one another forever and ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a review or a kudos and tell me what you thought. It would make this silly, sick girl all better. Thank you. :)


End file.
